memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
The Search for Spock
(Pocket TOS) | number = 17 | author = Vonda N. McIntyre | publisher = Pocket Books | format = paperback | published = June 1984 | pages = 297 | ISBN = ISBN 0671495003 | omnibus = Duty, Honor, Redemption | movie = movie | image = 220px|Movie image. | story = Harve Bennett & Leonard Nimoy | screenplay = Harve Bennett | director = Leonard Nimoy | producer = Harve Bennett | release = 1 June 1984 | comic cover = 220px|Comic cover image. | comic cover artist = Howard Chaykin | writer = Mike W. Barr | penciller = Tom Sutton | inker = Rik Estrada & Ricardo Villagran | colorist = Michele Wolfman | letterer = John Costanza | editor = Marv Wolfman | comic publisher = DC Comics | comic published = June 1984 | comic pages = 64 | comic omnibus = The Complete Comic Book Collection; Movie Omnibus | date = 2285 | stardate = 8210.3 |}} The Search for Spock was the third theatrical film release of the Star Trek franchise, premiering in 1984. The story was a direct sequel to . The film was adapted as a novelization from Pocket Books and a comic book adaptation released by DC Comics. Description :As the crew grieves for Mister Spock, the awesome Genesis Device, now controlled by the Federation, has transformed an inert nebula into a new planet teeming with life. But Genesis can also destroy existing worlds. :The creators of the device want it given freely to the galaxy. But Starfleet Command fears that it will become a force of evil. And the enemies of the Federation will not rest until they seize it—as their most powerful weapon in the battle to conquer the galaxy! Summary At Captain Spock's funeral, Rear Admiral James T. Kirk eulogizes his friend. Scotty's bagpipes play as Lieutenant junior grade Saavik codes the torpedo launcher to shoot Spock's coffin, a photon torpedo casing, into orbit of the Genesis Planet. Spock lands in a dense plant-filled jungle on the planet's first morning. :The opening of the film was created by adding stock footage from . The comic version of the story adapted the scene on the planet, but no such recap was included in the novelization, which began with a narration of a later memorial service. The crew meets on the recreation deck for a wake for fallen colleagues organized by Doctor McCoy and Mr. Scott. With a large amount of alcohol available, the gathering is somber and depressed. Doctor McCoy has noticed an odd detachment in his mental state, and is only pretending to imbibe the drinks, even though he is quite disoriented without actually being drunk. After toasts to Spock, Peter Preston and the lost scientists and cadets, Saavik and David Marcus have a private conversation, and McCoy becomes more disoriented, climbing on the table to finish his toast, proclaiming that "grief is not logical". Admiral Kirk talks him down off the table. Hikaru Sulu takes a moment to thank David Marcus for resuscitating him following the battle with Khan Noonien Singh, but Marcus is nearly too despondent to notice the officer's genuine gratitude, and Sulu makes an attempt to counsel Marcus on the difficulties of dealing with the loss of the Genesis Project. Saavik and David finish their conversation, with Saavik revealing that she does not partake of alcohol for fear of uncovering the tendencies of her Romulan heritage. Kirk and Carol Marcus share a word of the lost scientists, and Saavik muses on her decision to set the course for Spock's coffin to soft land on a wavefront of energy from the Genesis effect, against her orders that the coffin should burn up in the atmosphere of the Genesis Planet. After making a clumsy attempt to avoid an offer of company from Admiral Kirk, David and Saavik leave the gathering and share an intimate moment in quarters. David happens to notice Saavik's family mark, and discusses the uncomfortable topic of her parentage, and the experimental nature of the intimacy they were experiencing, between a Human and half-Romulan. Kirk dismisses the cadets attending the wake and orders the last attendee, Mr. Scott, to return to his quarters, and wakes McCoy. A drowsy McCoy again frustrates Kirk by quoting Spock, commenting on the foolishness of imbibing poison for recreational purposes. The next morning, Dr. Christine Chapel checks on McCoy, who remains passed out and slightly feverish. McCoy recognizes her and comments "Vulcans do not love", angering her with a remembrance of her infatuation with Spock years earlier. Meanwhile, Saavik wakes next to David, after a vivid dream where she heard Spock's voice calling to her. Aboard a hired freighter, the Merchantman, a ship's crew wonders about their captain's intentions and a mysterious cargo, and the numerous course changes they are making near the border of Klingon space. The Enterprise catches up with the , and Captain J.T. Esteban comes aboard to debrief David and Carol Marcus on the state of the Genesis Project. David is infuriated at the secrecy the Federation intends to apply to what the public sees as a dangerous new weapon, and Carol is adamant in her refusal to continue participating in the research, and declines an offer to travel aboard Grissom and study the Genesis Planet. :The opening of the novelization was not featured in the film or comic adaptation. References Characters Movie characters :Pavel Chekov • Miguel Darby • J.T. Esteban • • Scott Heisenberg • Gerrold Kilendar • James T. Kirk • Knorr • Kruge • Maltz • David Marcus • Leonard McCoy • Harry Morrow • Regnor • Saavik • Sarek • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Lawrence Styles • Hikaru Sulu • T'Lar • Tahglio • Torg • Nyota Uhura • Valkris • Warrigul • unnamed Starfleet personnel • [[unnamed USS Excelsior personnel|unnamed USS Excelsior personnel]] • [[unnamed USS Grissom (NCC-638) personnel|unnamed USS Grissom personnel]] • unnamed Klingons • unnamed Humans • unnamed aliens • [[unnamed Merchantman personnel|unnamed Merchantman personnel]] David Andrew McCoy • Skon • Solkar Novelization characters :Christine Chapel • Pavel Chekov • J.T. Esteban • Farrendahl • • • R. Grenni • Scott Heisenberg • James T. Kirk • Kruge • Maltz • Carol Marcus • David Marcus • Leonard McCoy • Harry Morrow • Saavik • Sarek • Montgomery Scott • Spock • • Dannan Stuart • Lawrence Styles • Hikaru Sulu • T'Lar • Torg • • Nyota Uhura • Valkris • Warrigul Mandala Flynn • Jedda Adzhin-Dall • Kiosan • Vance Madison • Delwin March • David Andrew McCoy • Eleanora McCoy • Peter Preston • Skon • Solkar • Zinaida Chitirih-Ra-Payjh Comic adaptation characters :Pavel Chekov • J.T. Esteban • James T. Kirk • Knorr • Kruge • Maltz • David Marcus • Leonard McCoy • Harry Morrow • Saavik • Sarek • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Lawrence Styles • Hikaru Sulu • T'Lar • Torg • Nyota Uhura • Valkris • Warrigul David Andrew McCoy • Skon • Solkar Starships and vehicles : ( bird-of-prey) • ( refit heavy cruiser) • ( ) • ( ) • Merchantman • orbital shuttle ( ) • • ( ) • (Federation galaxy ship) • ( heavy cruiser) • ( ) Locations Shipboard locations ; IKS B'rel : bridge • crew area • transporter room ; USS Enterprise : bridge • corridor • engineering • quarters (McCoy's, Spock's) • recreation deck • sickbay • torpedo bay • transporter room ; USS Excelsior : bridge • engineering • quarters (Styles's) • turbolift ; USS Grissom : bridge ; Merchantman : bridge • navigation • quarters (Valkris's) • quarters (Tran's) Planetary locations ; Vulcan : Mount Seleya ; Earth : San Francisco (Kirk's apartment • Starfleet Headquarters • Old City Station) Stations and outposts :Earth Spacedock • Spacelab Regula I Planet and planetoids :Amenhotep IX • Earth • Genesis Planet • Regula • Stars and systems :Mutara • Sol system • Vulcan system Stellar regions and locations :Andromeda Galaxy • Mutara sector • Organian space • sector 001 • Vulcan sector Races and cultures :Deltan • Glaeziver • Human • Klingon • Romulan • Vulcan States and organizations :Klingon Defense Force • Klingon Empire • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Romulan Star Empire Technology and weapons :antimatter inducer • dagger • Data record • cloaking device • computer • d'k tahg • Genesis Device • medical tricorder • turbolift • phaser (type 2 phaser) • shuttle • starship • transwarp computer • transwarp drive • tricorder • warp drive Lifeforms :animal • cat • chimpanzee • felinoid • humanoid • plant • primate • warrigul Radiations and substances :terminium • protomatter Drugs and treatments :lexorin Food and beverages :Altair water • Arcanis Lager • Kentucky bourbon Ranks and titles :admiral • cadet • captain • chief engineer • chief medical officer • commander • commanding officer • commander of Starfleet • communications officer • duelist • first officer • fleet admiral • lieutenant • lieutenant junior grade • lord • rear admiral • science officer • second officer • security Other references :auto-destruct • beverage • blue alert • darts • drug • energy • food • French language • game • genetic hybrid • government • "The Great Experiment" • katra • Klingonese • lava lamp • lifeform • metal • parlor game • planet • kotegaeshi • kellicam • matter • medicine • Project Genesis • prototype • races and cultures • rank • sector • shakedown cruise • space • star • star system • technology • title • Vulcan gong • Vulcan language • Warrigul • weapon Appendices Related media * - The Search for Spock was a sequel to The Wrath of Khan and continues on with the story of Genesis and aftermath of Spock's death. * The Genesis Wave (TNG novel miniseries) - The Genesis Wave series revisits the Genesis technology in the 24th century, with prominent appearances by Kirk's Klingon prisoner: Maltz, and Doctor Carol Marcus. * - The DS9 short story establishes that Torias Dax was involved in the transwarp project established in the film. Video releases 1984VHS-STTSFS.jpg|1984 VHS video release. Background Publication history ; 1984, June : Movie released. : Pocket Books publishes novelization by Vonda N. McIntyre as number seventeen in the ''TOS'' numbered novel series. : DC Comics publishes comic book adaptation by Mike W. Barr with art by Tom Sutton and Ricardo Villagran. ; 2004, October : Pocket Books reprint novelization in the Signature Edition omnibus: Duty, Honor, Redemption, along with The Wrath of Khan and The Voyage Home. ; 2008, September : Comic adaptation re-released in The Complete Comic Book Collection released by Graphic Imaging Technologies. ; 2009, November :Comic adaptation re-released as part of the Movie Omnibus, with other TOS movie adaptations. Published by IDW Publishing. Images file:nX2000.jpg|The near Spacedock. file:grissomOberth.jpg|The . file:b'rel Grissom.jpg|The Klingons attack the Grissom. file:b'rel class.jpg|A Klingon Bird-of-Prey. file:kruge on the bridge.jpg|Kruge on his bridge. file:boP on Vulcan.jpg|The Bird-of-Prey arrives on Vulcan. file:styles1.jpg|Captain Styles. file:morrow.jpg|Admiral Harrison Morrow. file:jT Esteban.jpg|Captain Jonathan T. Esteban. file:enterprise destruction.jpg|The Enterprise is destroyed. file:t'Lar.jpg|T'Lar. file:kruge.jpg|Kruge. file:fal-tor-pan.jpg|The fal-tor-pan. file:maltz.jpg|Maltz. file:merchantman.jpg|''Merchantman''. file:valkris.jpg|Valkris. robinCurtis.jpg saavik.DavidMarcus.jpg Adaptation images ent1701tsfsVHS.jpg| . krugeBOPtsfsVHS.jpg|Kruge's bird-of-prey. spockTSFSvhs.jpg|Spock. landingPartyTSFSvhs.jpg|Genesis Planet landing party. Comic adaptation images file:star Trek 3 comic.jpg|Comic adaptation cover image. file:dktahg DC Comics.jpg|D'k tahg. Merchantman destroyed DC Comics.png|Kruge destroys the Merchantman. Novelization images file:sT3.jpg|Novelization cover image. file:spock sfs.jpg|Spock. file:sulu sfs.jpg|Sulu. file:mccoy sfs.jpg|McCoy. file:jtk sfs.jpg|Kirk. Connections Timeline | prevdate = The Wrath of Khan | nextdate = The Wormhole Connection }} | prevdate = | nextdate = A Vulcan, A Klingon, and an Angel }} External links * * * category:tOS novelizations category:movies category:tOS comics